Le presque prince charmant et la Sang-Pur
by Just Dyana
Summary: Conte de fées qui se termine mal, histoire d'une Sang-Pur belle, talentueuse et absolument odieuse qui, un jour connut l'échec. Mais avant ça, elle découvrit l'amour.


Cette histoire ressemble un peu à un conte de fées, un conte de fées qui aurait mal tourné. Une petite fille sur le berceau de laquelle la dernière fée ne se serait pas penchée après la malédiction de la méchante sorcière, un jeune homme oublié sur la liste des princes charmants, une histoire des frères Grimm qui n'aurait pas été révisée par Walt Disney.

Puisqu'elle ressemble à un conte, autant la commencer par « Il était une fois ». Elle ne se terminera pas mieux, mais au moins aura-t-elle un bon début.

Il était une fois, donc, une petite fille. Il se murmurait qu'elle était une descendante de Rowena Serdaigle, mais rien n'était moins sûr. C'était sans doute simplement ce qu'une famille de Sang-Pur aimait à laisser croire sur leur ascendance.

Elle était d'une extrême beauté et avait un talent incroyable. Elle était également d'une intelligence rare, qui n'avait d'égale que sa froideur.

Grande, élancée, le regard glacial, la bouche rouge, la peau très pâle, elle semblait s'être échappée d'une lignée d'antiques rois nordiques.

Toutefois, cette histoire ne se passe pas « il y a fort longtemps ». C'est fort dommage, d'ailleurs, car si ça avait été le cas, il aurait été aisé d'en modifier la fin, de faire comme si. Il n'y aurait plus eu personne pour connaître la vérité.

Ceci dit, cette histoire n'intéresse pas grand-monde, pour être honnête.

Reprenons.

Il y avait cette petite fille qui vivait dans une famille de Sang-Pur relativement heureuse. Ses parents, malgré leur mariage arrangé, se supportaient plutôt bien, et ils s'efforcèrent d'élever l'enfant de leur mieux, car ils l'aimaient sincèrement.

Elle manifesta très tôt une maîtrise de la magie très peu commune pour son âge, ce qui impressionna considérablement ses géniteurs. Au même âge, cependant, déjà, elle ne riait presque plus, souriait très peu, ne pleurait jamais. Il fut impossible pour ses parents de comprendre les raisons de ce renfermement sur elle-même.

Elle ne se liait pas d'amitié avec les gens qui l'entouraient, tout au mieux les méprisait-elle, alors qu'eux l'admiraient, bien que cette admiration tourne souvent à la colère quand ils réalisaient l'indifférence totale avec laquelle elle les traitait.

Elle fut bientôt envoyée à Poudlard. Dès qu'elle parut sur le quai, on commença à murmurer à son sujet. Elle paraissait bien plus âgée qu'elle ne l'était véritablement, et, déjà, elle n'était plus jolie, plus mignonne. Elle était d'une beauté à couper le souffle.

Dans le train, elle fut très entourée, par des personnes plus âgés comme par les autres premières années. Elle avait tout pour être leur reine, mais elle rejeta cette possibilité sans manifester le moindre intérêt pour celle-ci. Gouverner les cœurs, c'était bien joli, mais c'était trop facile. Elle se fit finalement beaucoup plus d'ennemis pendant le trajet que de personnes l'appréciant sincèrement.

Certains continuèrent à s'intéresser à elle, certes, mais elle découvrit en descendant du train que l'union fait la force et que, même si elle était douée, elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose contre une vingtaine de sorciers vexés. Elle tomba dans la boue en descendant du train, puis dans le lac.

Un hasard, sans doute.

Trempée mais toujours fière et le regard droit, elle rentra dans la Grande Salle. Il fallut moins d'une seconde au Choixpeau pour la répartir à Serdaigle.

En vérité, il aurait pu hésiter avec Serpentard, mais le fait était que les ambitions de la jeune femme, quoique bien réelles, étaient toutes tournées vers un domaine et un seul : la recherche. Elle voulait absolument, envers et contre tout, réfléchir, penser, utiliser son cerveau, l'une des seules choses qui lui demandait véritablement du travail. Elle voulait avancer, progresser, elle voulait qu'on se souvienne d'elle comme d'un génie.

Ses années à Poudlard oscillèrent entre impressionnants succès et violentes déconvenues. Succès, parce que rien ne pouvait arrêter ses progrès. À son talent naturel pour tout ce qui était de la Métamorphose et des Sortilèges s'alliaient ses capacités cérébrales et la quantité phénoménale de travail qu'elle pouvait fournir sans sourciller dans les matières qui lui posaient problème.

Seule la Divination se refusa totalement à elle, et elle rejeta également l'Astronomie, qui ne lui servirait à rien. En cinquième année, elle fit l'impasse sur la Défense contre les Forces du Mal et l'Étude des Moldus, se concentrant tout particulièrement sur la Botanique et les Potions. Elle gardait cependant en corde à son arc les Soins pour les Créatures magiques, l'Arithmancie, et la lecture des Runes anciennes. Sans compter, bien sûr, de ce qu'elle considérait comme essentiel, à savoir la Métamorphose et les Sortilèges.

Déconvenues également, parce qu'on la haïssait avec passion. Elle avait eu le malheur de trop repousser les gens, d'être trop méchante, sans doute, et tous lui en voulaient beaucoup. Or, à Poudlard, et sans doute dans toutes les écoles de sorciers, il était incroyablement facile de faire payer magiquement à quelqu'un ce qu'il faisait, surtout quand on était nombreux.

Nous ne la défendrons pas, parce qu'elle était véritablement odieuse, insultante au possible, et qu'elle irradiait le mépris.

Toutefois, il n'est pas certain que tout cela justifie le traitement qu'elle subit à compter de sa quatrième année. D'un côté, il y avait Eux, les Autres, ceux qui voulaient se venger, ou tout simplement ceux qui voulaient la voir mordre la poussière. Une armée. De l'autre, Elle, la Reine du mal, une parfaite statue de glace. Un roseau.

La guerre commença donc.

Elle inventait charme protecteur sur charme protecteur, préparait des potions pour se protéger, pour être plus vigilante, se liait d'amitié avec les créatures les plus variées pour qu'elles la défendent, elle luttait corps et âme. Même ainsi, elle n'avait toutefois aucune chance contre le reste de l'école.

Vous aurez noté la mention d'amitié. Oui, elle aimait les animaux, les créatures, en bref, tout ce qui n'était pas humain, à moins que ça n'ait été tout ce qui n'était pas sorcier, et elle eut de plus en plus de rancœur envers cette race à mesure que les années passait.

Un jour, elle se mit même à pleurer.

Elle.

Pouvez-vous l'imaginer ?

Elle n'avait pas exprimé d'émotions depuis une éternité, mais elle n'en pouvait plus. Malgré tout ses efforts, elle était défaite. Et si on l'entendait, elle perdrait la guerre. Elle le savait. Elle ne supporterait plus de croiser leurs regards, ne parviendrait plus à endurer leur présence. De façon tout à fait mélodramatique, elle réfléchissait déjà à la composition de la potion qu'elle avalerait pour se tuer.

Arriva alors son presque prince charmant.

Celui-ci ne payait pas de mine, pour tout dire. Il n'était pas très grand, il avait un visage un peu disgracieux, et il lui manquait des dents. Toutefois, il était fort, large d'épaules, il avait une fossette quand il souriait, et il avait des sens très développés. Enfin, il avait une belle voix, grave et profonde.

Ce fut la première chose qu'elle découvrit chez lui. Entendant les sanglots, pourtant soigneusement étouffés, venant d'un placard à balais - car elle n'allait certainement pas se rendre dans les toilettes, ç'aurait été un manque de grâce affreux, sans parler du fait qu'on aurait pu l'y surprendre - il s'approcha et frappa à la porte.

\- Tout va bien ?

Elle sursauta. Elle avait seize ans, n'avait peur de rien, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à cette voix, qui n'appartenait selon à elle à personne de l'école. Elle ouvrit donc la porte, soudain intriguée.

Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être intriguée. La sensation n'était pas désagréable.

Vous imaginez fort bien le reste. Il ne cessa de l'intriguer, et elle le trouva différent. Le fait était qu'il n'était pas un sorcier, comme il le lui confia un jour sous le sceau du plus grand secret. C'était la première fois qu'on lui confiait un secret. La première fois qu'on lui faisait confiance. Cela la rendit heureuse. Ça non plus, elle n'en avait pas l'habitude.

Bientôt vint l'amour, évidemment. Elle avait seize ans, elle en eut bientôt dix-sept ; il en avait vingt, bientôt vingt-et-un. La différence d'âge ne les dérangeait pas.

En revanche, les problèmes de sang s'imposèrent à eux avec violence. Les idées de Grindelwald avaient déjà parcouru un long chemin en Europe, et il était hors de question pour une sorcière, surtout une Sang-Pure, de se lier avec un… Grands dieux, ils se refusaient même à le nommer.

Alors elle prit les choses en main, parce qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on la contredise. D'abord, elle annonça à ses parents qu'il était absolument hors de question qu'elle se marie. Ils acceptèrent, à condition qu'elle promette de ne plus revoir celui qui était entre temps devenu son amant. Elle promit, et rompit sa promesse presque aussitôt.

Toutefois, leur relation devait rester secrète, jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve une solution. Elle s'entraîna donc, secrètement, pour devenir une Animagus, ce qui ne s'avéra pas tellement compliqué - enfin, si, bien sûr, mais moins que ce à quoi elle s'attendait.

À ce moment-là, elle était déjà sortie de Poudlard depuis deux ans, ses ASPICs en poche, et ses connaissances en Métamorphose étaient excellentes. Elle avait intégré un centre de recherche, où elle travaillait à temps plein et, une ou deux nuits par semaine, elle s'échappait, transplanait jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard, où elle se transformait en chat et rejoignait tranquillement celui qu'elle aimait.

Ces nuits-là n'étaient que murmures, mots doux, et caresses. Elle prit garde à ne pas tomber enceinte, ce qui aurait mis en danger leurs vies, à l'aide des potions de contraception que les sorcières vendaient au marché noir. Rapidement, elle les fabriqua d'ailleurs elle-même.

Restait, cependant, le problème de leur amour interdit.

Une seule solution donc : il fallait qu'il puisse passer pour un Sang-Pur, ou au moins pour un sorcier. Falsifier un document officiel ne l'inquiétait pas outre-mesure, cependant, il n'avait pas de magie en lui. Il fallait donc parvenir à lui en fournir, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Elle entama donc son travail. Elle avait sous la main le meilleur sujet de recherche : elle était une Sang-Pur, quoi de mieux pour découvrir d'où venait la magie ?

Quand les sorciers essaient de tordre les règles, les choses se terminent rarement bien. La nature n'aime pas qu'on la maltraite, et elle résiste en général fortement. Il en va de même pour la magie, dont les règles sont, certes, beaucoup plus floues, mais dont la résistance est tout aussi violente. Si ce n'est plus.

Elle travailla sur le sujet pendant un an, sans jamais se décourager. Il lui semblait qu'elle faisait des progrès. Elle avait toujours des étoiles dans les yeux quand elle en parlait, et celui qu'elle aimait, qui avait été rejeté par sa famille du fait de sa nature, lui en était incroyablement reconnaissant.

Puis vint l'échec. Le seul échec de toute une vie de succès.

Une expérience qui tourne mal, comme cela arrive si souvent. Avant chaque expérience, elle écrivait une lettre à l'homme qu'elle aimait, au cas où.

Ce soir-là, elle ne le rejoignit pas. Il ne s'en inquiéta pas outre-mesure, parce que cela arrivait, quand elle avait trop de travail.

Le lendemain non plus. Ni le surlendemain.

Au bout de trois jours, il commença à s'inquiéter. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas, tout de même.

Le lendemain soir, il entendit gratter à sa porte. Il trouva devant un chat maigre et épuisé, qui saignait des pattes, une lettre déchirée dans la gueule. Il le reconnut, enfin la reconnut, aussitôt. Il tenta de lire la lettre, mais elle était trop abîmée.

Il devina le « _Mon amour_ » par lequel elle commençait toujours, de peur qu'on lise leur lettre, déchiffra vaguement des termes comme « _expérience_ », « _flux_ », « _magie_ », « _pouvoir_ », mais il était incapable de comprendre le reste. Elle terminait par « _Je t'aime, ta teigne_ ». C'était un surnom plus affectueux qu'il n'y paraissait, chargé de sens pour eux.

Il nourrit le chat, et le caressa doucement. Il n'avait jamais brillé par son intelligence, lui, il n'était pas comme elle, il n'était pas doué pour ces choses-là. Mais il avait compris. Une larme roula sur sa joue, tomba sur le pelage de l'animal, et s'y perdit.

Il pleura encore, plusieurs autres soirs, et d'autres fois, dans les années à venir, toujours pour elle, toujours parce qu'il l'avait perdue. Il n'osait en parlait à personne, devenant paranoïaque, pensant qu'on avait découvert leur relation et que c'était pour ça qu'elle était dans cet état. Il tenta de devenir sorcier, quitte à s'humilier, pensant naïvement qu'elle redeviendrait elle-même immédiatement s'il y parvenait.

Elle resta toujours avec lui, sa longévité bien supérieure à celle d'un chat normal, et elle s'efforça de l'épauler dans son travail, plus consciente, semblait-il, qu'un véritable animal. Il se demandait souvent si elle toujours prisonnière là-dedans, ou si ce n'était plus qu'une sorte d'enveloppe dans laquelle il ne restait que des résidus de conscience. Il ne le saurait jamais.

Toutefois, quand Rusard mourut, Miss Teigne se laissa périr sur sa tombe, à son tour. Une ultime preuve d'amour de la part d'une sorcière incapable d'éprouver des sentiments.

Et puis un gardien de cimetière consciencieux jeta son cadavre dans une benne à ordure.

* * *

 _Voilà voilà, c'était une idée qui me trottait dans la tête sur un moment, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Je pense que des idées de ce genre ont déjà été exploitées, mais je n'ai rien lu sur le sujet ni même fait de recherches pour ne pas me laisser influencer.  
_

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour donner un avis, ça fait plaisir de se savoir lu !_

 _Dya._


End file.
